Because You Love Him
by Kinelea
Summary: Remy loves Jubilee but he knows she doesn't love him. He gives her up so that she can be with the one her heart truly desires... One shot. Please R&R. Happy New Year everyone.


**Because You Love Him**

It was a cold, crisp New Year's Eve and fat snowflakes lazily drifted past the window. Remy paused for a moment, setting the two wine glasses on the counter and walked over to watch. He wasn't a fan of the snow and he hated the cold but something seemed different tonight. He leaned against the window sill with a sigh, taking a moment to simply enjoy the sight and attempt to clear his mind. But his thoughts would not leave him alone. There was that nagging feeling, that sense of near dread at what he was going to do. What he had to do. His heart contracted painfully and he once again repressed the selfish thoughts that tried to dictate his actions. He had to do it. But he could enjoy the last few moments he had with her.

Shaking his head, the tall Cajun stood and returned to the wine glasses. He picked them up in one hand and the champagne bottle in the other then proceeded to where he knew she waited for him. All the while trying not to let the crippling weight of the fact that she didn't love him overwhelm him.

* * *

Jubilee absently toyed with a decoration on the Christmas tree as she waited for Remy to return. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was a quarter to midnight and, try as she might, couldn't block the questioning thought of where Logan was from her mind. _Probably at Rocky's._ She tried to stop that train of thought there, but couldn't. He would be at the bar, battered cowboy hat on his head as he brooded over a shot of whiskey. Alone, even in a crowded bar. And she knew she wanted to be with him…

_Stop it. _She chided herself, sharply. _This is Remy's night and I will enjoy it. Even if Logan isn't with me._

"You gon' stan' dere all night, _chere_?"

Jubilee turned at the question, a genuine smile actually spreading over her face as she looked at Remy. He leaned against the doorjamb, cocky grin decorating his handsome face and champagne in hand. She forced her grin wider and tried to banish thoughts of Logan from her mind as she walked over to Remy. "Not now that I have a better option."

The thief's smile didn't falter as he walked into the room but he could see clearly that she'd been thinking of Logan. As much as she was trying to hide it, her beautiful blue eyes held a faraway look, showing that she wasn't completely there with him. Part of her, he knew, was longing to be with the man she truly loved. His heart ached, knowing that she didn't want to be with him but because he loved her so, he had to do what he'd come to do.

They settled on the couch, placing the champagne and wine glasses on the coffee table. Without a word, Remy uncorked the bottle and poured some of the bubbling liquid into each glass. Handing her one with a grin, he leaned back with his own, swirling the liquid and trying to just enjoy these last few moments with her. Within seconds she'd cuddled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"This is perfect, Remy." She whispered, looking up at him with irresistible blue eyes as he wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. He smiled tenderly down at her. "So are you, _chere_."

She grinned and playfully swatted his chest with her free hand. "You, Mr. Lebeau, are too charming for your own good."

He chuckled and gently kissed the top of her head. _Dat may be so, chere, but it not enough to keep you._

Gently, he stroked her thick, black hair as she snuggled into his warm embrace. Comforting silence stretched on as he held her, both saving their champagne for the stroke of midnight.

Jubilee tried hard to relax, tried to just enjoy being with Remy. It was working which was the reason she looked up at him after another few minutes.

" Remy, I-" She hesitated, wanting to say the words and wanting to believe them but knowing, deep down, that they were a lie.

Remy looked down, knowing what she was trying to make herself say. But he couldn't let her lie. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against her own, cutting off the words she might have said. It was a passionate, almost desperate kiss, for he knew it would be their last.

He pulled away after a long moment, wishing that it could have lasted forever. She opened her eyes slowly and before she could say a word, he spoke. "As much as I wanna' hear dose words, _chere_, I can't let you say 'em. I won't let you lie t' me an' t' yerself." He paused as the shock flooded over her features and swallowed his pain, forcing himself to continue. " Dose words should never be spoken 'less you truly mean 'em an' you don't. You don't because you love him, you love Logan, not me."

It had been harder to say than he would have thought but his voice remained steady, even at the anguish inside him which threatened to break out atany moment. Jubilee sat up and looked at him, shock that he was actually saying what she'd been trying to deny playing over her features. " Remy-"

He shook his head, also sitting up and absently setting his wine glass on the table. He never took his eyes off her. "Don' try an' deny it. You know as well as I do dat it's de trut', even if you're jus' realizin' it now." His smooth voice was soft but firm.

Slowly, with a shaking hand, Jubilee put her champagne down next to his. He spoke the truth and she realized she'd known for a long time and had only been denying it. Denying it because she'd wanted to return Remy's love for her, because she hadn't wanted to hurt him. Anguish for him replaced shock and she turned to him, an unspoken apology in her blue eyes. He loved her and she couldn't love him back. She turned away after a moment, seeing that love in his eyes and unable to meet that gaze any longer.

" You love me." It was more of a quiet statement, to confirm the fact, then a question. But he answered anyway.

" _Oui_," he whispered and her heart ached for the pain he must be feeling, knowing that she loved Logan and not him. She turned to face him again, wanting to say something, anything, to try and make him feel better. But she knew nothing she said would. So it was he who spoke next. "But dat don' matter. Your love for Logan is de only t'ing dat matters now an' he's de one you should be wit' right now."

She vigorously shook her head, aghast at the bluntness with which he cast his own feelings aside. "How can you say it doesn't matter, of course it-"

He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Go to him, _chere_. Tell him how you feel."

Something in his voice, the look in his eyes, quelled any further protests. His finger fell from her lips and she nodded, slowly. She would go to him, she would go to Logan. But before she stood, she threw her arms around Remy in a tight hug. Perhaps it was the wrong thing to do but she needed to comfort him as best she could. He held her tightly for one last time, closing his eyes, already feeling a dull ache settle in his chest.

" Thank you." Jubilee whispered, just before pulling away. The words were horribly inadequate given the great sacrifice he was making for her, but she wanted him to know that she understood and was grateful, even though she would never be able to repay him.

He nodded, eyes still closed, then opened them in order to look at her.

She held his gaze a moment before rising and slowly walking to the doorway. Once there, she looked back one last time, blue eyes pained. He waved a hand, telling her to leave and, with another moment's hesitation, she did.

Remy exhaled slowly, knowing she would be happier in the end because of what he'd just done. But even that knowledge didn't lessen the pain. Looking at the spot she'd been standing in only seconds ago, he let the tears fall inside but outwardly remained strong.

" Your welcome, _mon amour_. Be happy wit' him."

* * *

The snow crunched loudly under Logan's boots as he trudged down the sidewalk. Snowflakes collected on the brim of his cowboy hat as he aimlessly wandered away from Rocky's, trying to think of anything but Jubilee. He soon found it was impossible. He'd had enough whiskey to make a normal man very drunk and forget about anything. But he was far from being a normal man and the alcohol hadn't done anything to help him forget. All he could see was Jubilee with Remy and even the image sent rage coursing through him. He respected Remy and tried to be glad that Jubilee had found someone to love but even so, every time he saw the Cajun with his arms around Jubilee-_his _Jubilee-he wanted to kill the other man.

Growling to himself, he shook his head and tried to shake the image away, thinking instead about which bar he could head to next. It being New Year's Eve, every single one was sure to be packed and Logan just wanted to be alone. The only place where that would even be an option would be the mansion, but he didn't want to go there. Too much chance of running into Remy and Jubes enjoying a romantic New Year's Eve together. He got even angrier at that thought and quickened his pace.

He continued walking for a few more minutes until her scent met his nose. _Dammit, now my senses are even playin' tricks on me!_ He thought, angrily, knowing that of course she wasn't anywhere near. That she was back at the mansion with Gambit…

" Logan!" He froze, not believing his ears. There was no way, absolutely no way…

The call came again and he turned around, a bewildered expression on his gruff face. There she was, cheeks red with the cold and black hair streaming out behind her as she ran towards him. Snowflakes swirled around her, some landing on her jacket, as he stood and watched. Even now, she was so beautiful and all he wanted was to be able to hold her, but he couldn't. She was with Remy.

This thought made him bitter once more and he turned around to continue walking as she reached him.

" Shouldn't you be with Remy?" He barked, not looking at her.

Her blue eyes were soft, almost pained as she shook her head. " I was. But I came to find you."

Logan stopped walking again and turned to look at her sharply. " Why? Wha'd that Cajun do?" He growled the question, dark eyes blazing. If he'd hurt her, if he'd broken her heart…

Jubilee sensed what he was thinking and put a hand on his arm to calm him. " No, Logan, it wasn't like that. He let me go so that I could come to you."

Logan's angry remark died on his lips as she finished the sentence. He was acutely aware of her hand on his arm and the words she'd just spoken echoed through his head. _He let me go so that I could come to you._ He couldn't formulate an intelligent reply as the meaning of those words began to sink in. Could they truly mean what he wanted them to?

" What…wha'd you mean?" He asked, gruffly, hoping that he hadn't misread the meaning.

She smiled a little at his stupefied question and, after a moment's hesitation, stepped closer to him, bringing her hand up to his rough cheek. " I mean that he…he loves me enough to let me go, to let me be with the man that…that I love." Her voice had begun to quiver, unsure of his reaction. But it was how she felt and she meant it with all her heart.

Logan blinked, feeling something break within him as he looked into those blue eyes filled with love for him. Warmth spread through him and he took her in his arms, wordlessly claiming her lips in a kiss, pouring what he felt into that action. She responded in kind, clutching him tightly and elating in the feel of his lips against hers. It was everything she'd dreamt it would be.

Logan reluctantly pulled back after a few moments and looked at her, still somewhat unconvinced that she truly meant it, that she truly did love him. But looking into her eyes, those eyes that could never lie, all doubt was swept from his mind.

" I love you, Jubes." He announced, meaning it more than he'd ever meant anything else in his life.

She tightened her arms around him and gazed at him adoringly. " And I love you, Wolvie."

He grinned wolfishly and kissed her again, mystified at how lucky he was to finally hold the woman he loved.

FIN


End file.
